Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Ranger Of Nature and Thunder
by Hailey Torres
Summary: My name is Aria. Aria Gonzalez. For the past 10 years, I been training at the Wind Ninja Academy with my brother Cam and my father Sensei Watanabe. I was taken in by them since I was 7 years old. Anyways, my friends and I are late to class one day and our lives are changed forever.
1. Characters- Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Hey Everybody! This is my first time using and I really hope the people who use this website really like the fan-fiction I write but take it easy because this is my first time using it and I hope it goes well.

Also If you like my stories you can check out more of them on my Wattpad account and The app Inkitt too. 

Wattpad- HaileyTorres831

Inkitt- HaileyTorres

Lets Start with The Characters!_

 **Characters -Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

Pua Magasiva as Shane Clark

Sally Martin as Tori Hanson

Glenn McMillian as Dustin Brooks

Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley

Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe

Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley

 **China Anne McClain as Aria Gonzalez (The suit has a skirt like Tori's suit and the symbol on her suit is half nature have thunder so its half paw print half for Nature and half thunder symbol like on Blake's suit and it's half Pink have Black)**


	2. Meeting Aria (Aria's POV)

***Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Ranger of Nature and Thunder***

* * *

Hey I'm Aria, the pink wind ranger. I've been living with my best friend Tori Hanson in Blue Bay ever since I met her when I started the Wind Ninja Academy. I also met Dustin and Shane there too. We all started there together and we have been friends ever since. Instead of Bradley my last name is my mother's maiden name Gonzalez.

When I was about 7 and my brothers were 8 and 9, my parents sent me to the Wind ninja academy and they kept my brothers at the thunder ninja academy, so we would be safe I don't know why we were seperated. I lived with sensei Watanabe (adoptive dad) and my (adoptive) brother Cam. 10 years later, they let me join the academy. I then met Tori, Shane and Dustin. A few month's after I was sent to the academy, I learned that my parents passed and all I had was a necklace with a picture of them. I never knew what happened to my brothers, so I just tried to forget what happened and focus on training.

I am the ninja of nature, being in nature has always calmed me and gave me a sense of peace. Anyways, in my free time, I love all sports, motorcross, skateboarding, surfing, soccer, basketball, football and many more. Besides, sports I love drawing, photography and music.

So, that's a little bit of my life's Story.


	3. Chapter 1:Prelude To The Storm

_Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies training our future protecters, Ancient scrolls told of 4 who would be chosen above the others. Four who would become..._

 **It's a sunny day in Bluebay harbor and Tori Hanson is surfing at the beach, surfing a massive wave. She got out and went to put her board in her van, when her watch went off. She got in her van to get her friends Aria, Shane and Dustin.**  
 **-**  
 **Aria was climbing from** **tree to tree in her favorite spot in the forest. She always found being in nature and sometimes being in thunder storms calming and brings her peace to think. She sits against a tree while sitting on a branch with a sigh as she leans on against the tree looking at her necklace. Inside the necklace was a picture of her parents. She thought while looking at the picture,** _' I will find who did this to you and I promise to find my brothers thats a promise'_ **. She sighed again with a single tear falling down her cheek. She heard a beep and she saw her friend Tori with her van waiting. She got in the passengers side and they drove off to get Shane and Dustin.**  
 **-(Skip getting Shane)**  
 **Dustin was practicing tricks and picking up speed on his dirt bike. He** **zoomed past the other racers and straight through the finish line and stopped next to his boss Kelly. He asked her what time it was and once he saw what time it was, he ran to greet his friends Aria, Tori and Shane.**  
 **-**  
 **🐾💖Aria's POV💖🐾**  
 **I was sitting in the van with Tori, waiting of course for Dustin and Shane. I was looking at my necklace again thinking of my parents again when I heard rustling outside the van. Me and Tori jumped when someone yelled "Boo!, But it was only Shane.**

 **"Boo! Miss me?" He said with a smirk on his face**

 **" You wish" I said with an equal smirk on my face**

 **"Dream on" Tori said with a laugh as he climbed into the back of the van.**

 **"Dustin (sigh) last as usual" Tori said, while me and Shane groan in unison.**  
 **I go to open the door for Dustin and he gets in. As he sits, he tugs on my hand and I flip into the backseat landing on him and Shane with Tori laughing in the front at my reaction. Shane quickly got up and moves to the front and left me in the back with Dustin on his lap. I got up and looked at Tori a with a glare that made her go quiet.**  
 **' Smart girl' I thought**  
 **_**  
 **(Skip to the Academy entrance)**

 **We were walking to the secret entrance of the ninja academy, when I noticed it was way to quiet.**

 **"Hey guys, have you noticed how quiet it is" I asked**

 **"Now that you mention it is pretty quiet" Tori**

 **" Yeah quiet" Dustin**

 **" Yeah, too quiet" Shane**

 **Then out of nowhere ninja students popped up.**  
 **The students of Nature- Water-Earth- and Air.**

 **The four of us ripped our civilian clothes off and then stood in our training gear. All of our suits (gear) look the same except for mine. Mine looks like the others except mine has pink and black, the symbol on mine was half wind and half thunder. I was raised in the ways of both academies, so I had both. I also had a clash of pink and black for the color that runs along diagonally across the front and back of the gear.**  
 **There were 4 large groups that went with each persons Element/ Power.**  
 **Air**  
 **Earth**  
 **Water**  
 **And**  
 **Nature**  
 **They all got into fighting stances and so did we.** **I went after the nature students, Tori went with water, Dustin went with Earth and Shane went with Air.**

 **-Thirds Person POV-**  
 **Tori jumped on top of the lake and started running followed by 2 water ninjas. She stopped and turned to see the 2 water ninjas jumped and attacked her but before that she lost concentration and fell into the water.**

 **Dustin was in the forest sparring with the ninjas with the earth element. 2 ninjas used their Earth skills to go underground. And dig towards Dustin in a sorta suprise attack.**  
 **"Uh oh" he said and the ninjas popped up from the ground and went to attack him, Dustin dodged them and tried to do the same thing but half way he got stuck in the ground.**

 **Shane was fighting the Air ninjas near the lake. One air ninja jumps up and so does Shane. They both use their ninja power over air to run at each other, the air ninja was just a little faster then Shane and he struck Shane in the back and he plummeted to the ground getting a faceful of leaves.**

 **Aria is in the forest fighting the nature ninjas. One tried to punch her but she dodged and she dodged a kick to the head. Another ninja shot vines at her but she dodged. Aria tried to do the same thing but her vines tied around her feet and lifted her and left her hanging.**

 **💖🐾Aria's POV🐾💖**  
 **'God damn ninjas' I thought angerly while I hung up side down. I saw the group's pushing Tori, Shane and Dustin in front of the lake near me.**

 **"Let go of me, Man" Dustin said annoyed**

 **They stood in a line and I decided to make my presence known.**

 **" Um... Hello, if one of you would be so kind to CUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed pissed off**

 **I was cut off by a birds shriek and thought**  
 **'Oh fuck, daddd' I thought dragging out the D**  
 **Where the bird landed dad(Sensei Wantanabe) appeared suddenly.**

 **"Thats enough for today" he said and the rest of the students disappeared**

 **"Um... Dad can you cut me down please!?" I yelled still upside down**

 **H** **e used his ninja powers to get me down and before I hit the ground I was caught bridal style by Dustin, I blushed and looked away when he looked at me. We went back and stood in line with Tori and Shane.**

 **"Tori...Shane...Dustin...Aria" he said in order while walking up and down the line**

 **"I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training" he told us while showing a look of disappointment.**

 **We all watched him disappear through the water fall portal to go to the ninja academy**

 **"Well that wasn't so bad huh?" Dustin said**

 **I gave him a look of sadness and anger**

 **We walked to the water fall to the academy.**

 **" What?... Well it wasn't!" Dustin said as we walked through the portal**

 **"Tell you what, you guys can blame it all on me"" Dustin continued once we went through the portal and came out the other side**

 **"Don't worry we will" Tori and I said together**

 **We walked around and spotted Sensei(Dad) and met up with him**

 **"You have been students at the wind ninja academy for over a year, and yet you** **fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expel you" Dad said and I looked at him both sad and pissed, and being pissed doesn't go well with my anger issues**

 **"W-wait, you can't" Shane said**

 **"Dad, why you can't do this" I cried**

 **"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Aria, you are a great student but has much to learn, Now go you must have other studies" He said**

 **We bowed and I bolted back to the van, crying angry tears and I punched a tree and breathed in and out to try and calm myself down.**

 **¤Cam's POV¤**

 **I walked over towards Dad and saw my little sister stomping away crying and saw Tori, Shane and Dustin going after her.**

 **"I don't know why you put up with them" I said refering to Tori, Shane and Dustin**

 **"Well, then Cameron, I suppose thats why I'm the Sensei and your the Sensei's son" he said causing me to smile a bit**

 **There was rumbling in the distance and the sky turning purple. My dad looked disturbed.**

 **"What's wrong? Dad?" I asked**

 **X-Lothor-X**  
 **HEH HEH HEH HEH!**

 **-Next Day-**

 **💖🐾Aria's🐾💖**  
 **Today me, Tori, Shane and Dustin are at Storm Chargers.**  
 **I see Dustin working in the back checking clocks every few minutes.**

 **Right now, I am on the couch that Storm Chargers has with Shane, while he watches skateboarding videos.**  
 **Tori suddenly comes over giving Shane and I a coffee.**

 **"Thanks Tor" Shane and I said**

 **"Cool! Kick-flip to 50-50. Thats what I got to learn for my video" Shane said while looking at us then the screen**

 **Then we heard like 10 clocks go off and Tori,Shane and I jumped up off the couch running to the door.**

 **"Dustin!" Tori yelled running out the store to her van with Shane following after**

 **"Yo heads up!" Dustin shouted to customers to move out the way**

 **"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop" Kelly said**

 **"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are? Bye Kelly!" Dustin yelled and I grabbed his arm pulling him out of the store to the van.**

 **We got in the van and took off and Tori put the radio on.**

 **🐅Dustin's POV🐅**

 **"Are we on time?" I asked**

 **"We're early" Tori said**

 **We all then saw an old couple with a broken down car.**

 **"Hey, they look like they need help" Tori said while me and Aria grabbed our tools.**

 **"No way, Tori we can't" Shane said**

 **"We can't just leave them here, what if something happens to them?" Tori argued**

 **"Shane, we can't just leave them here and its the right thing to do and help them" Aria said and I thought smiling,** _'She is amazing and so damn selfless'_

 **"All I know is. If we're late, something will definitely happen to us and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes" Shane said back aggravated**

 **"Two minutes dude!" I said while following Aria to the car**

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **At** **the Wind Ninja Academy, Sensei Wantanabe was meditating in his gazebo, when he felt a disturbance while the sky was purple and mumbled "Lothor".**

 **He jogged out off the gazebo and came face to face with Lothor and his minions.**

 **"The dark energy is strong in you" Sensei said**

 **"It's had time to grow" Lothor said**

 **"It has been a while" Sensei continued**

 **"Armies take time, and now is the time for revenge, Zurgane...Proceed" Lothor said in a calm yet evil voice**

 **"As you wish,sir" Zurgane said and left with the others to capture the ninja students**

 **"It doesn't have to be this way" Sensei said**

 **"Why would now be any different" Lothor said and shot a laser at Sensei**

 **Aliens and Kelzaks were attacking and capturing the ninja students and destroying the school.**

 **Mean while,**  
 **The 4 remaining ninja students are walking back to the van after fixing the car.**

💖🐾 **Aria's POV🐾💖**

 **"We are screwed" Shane said**

 **"Hey dude, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked Shane while getting in the van along with Tori and I.**

 **"He's a ninja master Dustin, They don't oversleep" Shane told him**

 **"Really?" Dustin asked and they took off to the academy**

 **-Third Person's-**

 **Aliens and their generals were everywhere destroying everything in sight**

 **"Trash them all!" Kapri yells to the Kelzaks**

 **"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy, Up,Up and Away!" Choobo yells then disappears**

 **Lothor and Sensei Wantanabe were fighting in the garden until Lothor hit him with a laser.**

 **🌠🌠Shanes POV🌠🌠**  
 **We came through the portal in our gear and we saw the ninja academy being sucked into the sky.**

 **"What's going on?" Dustin asked**

 **"Somethings attacking the school!" I said**

 **"NO!" Aria screamed in horror and disbelief**

 **"Look out! Woah!" Tori yelled as a rock flew by and we fell to the ground and Aria screamed**

 **Then just like that the school was gone.**  
 **_**  
 **(Skip Lothor's ship)**

 **Suddenly Aria took off running and all of us screaming after her while following, with Dustin going first, then me and then Tori.**

 **💖🐾Aria's POV🐾💖**

 **"Cam!...Dad!..Cam! Dad!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face**

 _'Not again, please god not again' I thought_

 **I heard voices.**

 **"Who would do something like this" I heard Tori asked mad and upset**

 **"Are we the only students left?" Dustin asked unsure**

 **I walked and as I walked Dustin spotted me.**

 **"Aria! Guys there she is!" Dustin yelled**

 **He hugged me and scolded me for running off.**

 **"Don't do that you scared the hell out of me, I was worried about you" Dustin said as the others hugged me**

 **"I'm sorry, but I can't find Cam or Dad" I said**

 **"It's alright we'll find them, I promise" he said wiping a tear from my face**

 **Suddenly we heard rocks falling and someone trying to get out of them.**

 **"Who's that?" Shane asked**

 **"It's Cam! Help me get him out" I said with happy tears while running to get Cam out with the others following.**

 **"Cam you alright" Shane asked**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine" Cam said**

 **Then suddenly red beams shot from space at us missing each time. We fell the first time and I got a cut and a bruise going on my bicep.**

 **We ran up to a hidden door in the ground that Cam opened**

 **"Come on guys this way" Cam said**

 **We were hesitant at first but we followed him anyway.**

 **"Cam what is this place" Shane asked curious and I was also curious as to what this place is**

 **"Just follow me" Cam said as he used his hand as recognition to pass something**

 **We then walked into a dojo like control center**

 **"No Way" Dustin**

 **"Cool" I said**

 **"It's amazing" Tori**

 **"Dude" Shane**

 **"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them" Cam said and I gave him a 'really' look before someone spoke again**

 **"What it's like some big secret" Shane asked**

 **"Yes Shane, it's like some big secret" Cam said irratated**

 **" And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam" Dad suddenly said making me jump**

 **"Whoa!" Dustin said**

 **"Hey, uh, that big rat sounds just like Sensei" Shane said**

 **"Yeah I know, it doesn't really look like him though, huh? Except for the cloak" Dustin said to the three of us**

 **"Our father isn't a rat, he's a guinea pig" Cam said trying to explain**

 **"Dude,did- Did he just explain why and I like missed it?" Dustin asked Shane**

 **"He's stuck" I said and Dustin's head turned to me**

 **"Stuck?" Shane questioned**

 **"Yes, Shane, Stuck observe" Dad said flipping off Dustin's head to the computer**

 **The screen started playing a video and we all gathered around it**

 **"This is Lothor, once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth. When his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own,unless they are stopped!" Dad finished**

 **"Who is going to be dumb enough to try stop them?" Dustin stated**

 **"An excellent question Dustin, the morphers Cam" he asked Cam**

 **"Father you can't be serious" Cam said**

 **"We have no choice" Dad said**

 **"Bit these guys? I mean... Them? They're.. Well ... They're" Cam started to say but was cut off**

 **"We're what? Tori asked offended**

 **"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded, do you?" Shane asked Dustin**

 **"Actually dude I'm kind of lost here" Dustin said**

 **"Really Cam, thats cold" I said giving him my famous glare that made him shrink away**

 **"Now, Cam" Dad ordered him and he went to get them**

 **He came back with a box that had a special design on it anf stood infront of us.**

 **"These are your** **Power Ranger Wind Morphers" Cam said while opening the box revealing the 4 morphers and we were in shock**

 **"Yeah right" Tori**

 **"Yes, see we knew it, Dude! I was right Power Rangers are real" Dustin said while taking the yellow morpher and putting it on his wrist**

 **"Whatever" Tori said taking the blue morpher and putting it on her wrist**

 **"No way" Shane said while taking the red morpher and putting it on his wrist**

 **"Amazing" I said while taking the last morpher which is pink/navy on my wrist**

 **"Dustin-Child of the Earth-True to your heart, You will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger**

 **Tori-Fluid and Graceful like the water-You will become the blue wind ranger**

 **Aria-Peaceful and Mysterious as nature and Explosive as the thunder-You will embody the powers of the pink wind ranger**

 **Shane-Reaching for the stars- You will command the powers of the Red wind ranger**

 **From this point you shall be known as the wind power rangers, protectors of the Earth" Dad finished**

 **"So, what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked confused**

 **"Wheres the switch" Tori asked**

 **"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin asked**

 **"No it doesn't have games" I told Dustin**

 **Then I heard Cam mumble and being a smartass and said.**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, The defenders of the galaxy" he said**

 **"I heard that Cam" I said laughing before hearing an alarm**

 **"Quickly, Lothor's army is attacking, You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying,** _Ninja Storm Ranger Form_ **," Dad said**

 **We ninja streaked to the quarry**

 **When we arrived we saw the monster and the Kelzaks.**

 **"Keep your eyes open" the monster general said**

 **"Hey, are you looking for us?" Shane said smugly**

 **"It's them" the general said**

 **"Okay...Ninja storm.. What is it again?" Shane asked**

 **"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" Dustin and I tried to tell him**

 **"Dude, watch and learn, Ari you with me" Dustin said giving me his famous smile**

 **"Hell yeah" I said**

 **"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! HYAH!**

 **POWER OF EARTH!**

 **POWER OF NATURE!"**  
 **Dustin and I yelled after morphing**

 **"Oh, yeah baby, ha ha" Dustin said**

 **"This is radical" I said**

 **"Well, I guess no ones laughing at the comic book geeks now are they" Dustin said to Tori and Shane**

 **"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! HYAH!**

 **POWER OF AIR**

 **POWER OF WATER!" Tori and Shane said together after morphing**

 **"Wind" Tori and Shane**

 **"Rangers" Dustin and I**

 **"Ninja swords!" Hyah!" We said and jumped to the kelzaks**

 **I saw Shane fighting Kelzaks using ninja beams from his morpher mid air.**

 **I now see Tori turning her sword into a laser blaster, while walking on water shooting Kelzaks.**

 **Next, I see Dustin using his earth skills and ninja sword to destroy the Kelzaks.**

 **I'm taking care of a group of Kelzaks using my powers and sword. I created vines and swung up and ran along the trees using my sword on the Kelzaks.**

 **We gathered up in front of the monster general.**

 **"Wind" Shane**

 **"Power" Tori**

 **"Rangers!" Dustin and I**

 **"Your impressive against our Kelzaks, But you really didn't think that was all we had, did you?!" The monster yelled and shot lasers at us**

 **We pushed a button on our belt buckles and gliders popped out.**

 **"Hey guys, check me out!" Shane yelled**

 **"Huh?" The general said confused**

 **"Now this is what I call getting some air!" Shane said**

 **"We got you covered!" Tori yelled**

 **"On your wing!" Dustin yelled**

 **"Got your back!" I yelled**

 **"I'm going in!" Shane yelled while dragging the monster through the air**

 **"Put me down!" The monster yelled**

 **"You got it!" Shane yelled and dropped the general**

 **"I'm afraid of heights!" The monster screamed while falling**

 **Then we jumped from our gliders and landed on the ground.**  
 **-**

 **"That's it!" The monster yelled and we used our swords on him**

 **"Ahhh!" The monster yelled and we pulled out our weapons and used them**

 **"Hawk Blaster, Fired up!" Shane**

 **"Sonic Fin, Sound Off!" Tori**

 **"Lion Hammer, Ready to Roar!" Dustin**

 **"Tiger Bow, On Target!" I said**

 **"Eat this, Blue Dude!" Dustin** **yelled then Tori went**

 **"Ready for a workout... And 1 and 2... And spin! And work those Abs! Work it, work it! And down!" Tori said and I went**

 **"Thanks for the Target practice!" I yelled and finally Shane went**

 **"Is it hot out here or is it just you?!" Shane asked shooting a beam at the monster**

 **"Let's put 'em together guys!" Shane said to us and we combined all our weapons**

 **"Storm Striker!" We all yelled**

 **"Oh I'm soo scared!" The general taunted**

 **"Ready? Dustin asked us looking while looking me in the eyes**

 **"FIRE!" We all yelled**

 **The beam from the Striker hit and destroyed the monster**

 **After that we opened our visor's to see out of.**

 **"That really just happened right?" Shane asked in disbelief**

 **"I'm pretty sure it did" Tori said**

 **"Now that... Was awesome!" Dustin yelled and I hugged him cheering**

 **Then we ninja streaked back to ninja ops**  
_

 **"Ha! Ari and I told you guys! We told you there were Power Rangers, and you were like , no you comic book geeks. Its an urban legend man!" Dustin said to Shane mockingly**

 **"Hey, hey, hey that wasn't me. That was miss fluid, graceful water and peaceful and mysterious nature babes over here!" Shane said to Tori and I**

 **"Alright that was me,but..." Tori was cut off by me**

 **"Shane, 1 that wasn't me 2 I believed in them too like Dustin 3 Shut Up!" I said**

 **This got a laugh out of Tori and Dustin. Then Dustin side hugged me but kept a hand on my waist.**

 **"You did well this time Rangers. But understand that will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his control or until he is destroyed... The future is in your hands Power Rangers!" Dad said serious and we nodded**  
 **_**


	4. LEWAMUSPRIME2016's Character (Wattpad)

**A/N- This info is from the author above none of this is mine**

Gender: male

Personality: he is can be sometimes a goofball, helpful but a little childish, modest. He makes people laugh at his jokes. He is a person with good intentions. He is extremely strong and fast-moving, making him a dangerous person if you are on his bad side by his temper problem sometimes that show no mercy or how very serious he is but sometimes with kind and gentle to people on his good side  
Appearance: Wild black hair a bit long, Muscle a little build-up but thin with some abs, pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, ocean/sky eyes with no pupils and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents)He has a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye. He from the lightning academy and he is the white ranger

Also he a lightning ninja ranger and color white from the lightning academy, he have sai, sword and a double have colors white and black even gold armors like the thunder brothers hunter and Blake, and the animal symbol of a Hawk as sometimes a rival of the lightning and thunder academy but they get along as some point Zack here make a good afterimage of his speed, illusion, lightning strike , martial arts mixed hand to hand combat and weapon here zack is an adopted son of the second black ranger from mighty morphed Let say he is a half-alien and half-human, his mother is a humanoid look and human appearance but alien with psychic ability of see future, vison, telepathic, telekinesis, teleport, and purist light to be immune of evil and their corrupts mind and body possessed or switch body and zack didn't know cause he was a child and never tone as his parents got a car accident but soon the mother survive and was in a deep sleep coma.

 **!A/N!- The OC paired up with LEWAMUSPRIME2016's character Zack, her name is Reniya and She's my OC**

 **Reniya-**

Reniya is about 17 years old A year younger then her brother DustinShe is a student at the Fire Ninja Academy taking after her mother Reniya is calm, has a bit of a temper problem, sweet, loves her friends, loves her family, jokester, serious when needed, childish, helpful, caring,Fire Ninja Starts her academy the same time Dustin starts his but she gets her morpher from her Sensei who kept it hidden just for her but she didn't know : long brown hair, light brown eyes, her skin is a little bit darker then Dustin's, has some muscle, same face shape as Dustin, on her forearm she has the tattoos of the Japanese symbols that mean Harmony, Hope, Peace, and Family, on her other arm she has a tattoo of her mother since she passed 5 years before she turned 17. She is good in hand to hand combat, She knows how to use the bow staff, nunchucks, Katanas, sais, bow and arrow, and Fire ninja Academy has a weird rivalry with the lightning, thunder and storm ninja is friends with Tori, Shane, Her brother Dustin, Cam, Aria, Hunter and Blake and Kelly. She sees Sensei Wantanabe as another father figure, She loves sports, she loves music, she loves history and computers, she loves games and reading and animals too. **She is in the same situation as Blake and Hunter but as you know they turn into good rangers and then she does too**

 **Reason for why she is evil like Blake and Hunter before they turned good-**

 **She was told by Lothor that they were responsible for the fall of her academy, the capture of her Sensei and that the wind ninja academy had something to do with the death of her mother about 5 years sensei is alive but she figures that out later on after believing he was killed by lothor during the attack on the fire academy after giving her her morpher and watching her run off the academy grounds into the outside world through the entrance portal.**

okay and way back she and zack was childhood friends, since the tournament of the rivalry academy, she felt oddly close to zack and so do he but hang out as friends first, but soon he give her a necklace to remember when the lightning academy is wiped out and she thought he was dead making her heartbroken and worried even of her mind lied by lothor said about the wind rangers and their academy did this because when she and the thunder brothers appeared, zack appeared of a lightning flash and help the rangers, he fights the three of them and even at the Megazord too and also zack knows who they are and he uses his power to free them and let Reniya see the real truth.


	5. Pua Magasiva

Power Rangers star Pua Magasiva passed away this morning🙏🙏

He was one of my favorite red rangers and I loved Power Rangers Ninja Storm❤❤❤❤🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

My prayers go out to his family and friends at this time🙏🙏🙏

8/10/1980 to 5/11/19

May the power protect you forever

"We may not be Power Rangers! But we still have power!" Shane Clarke

#RIP #ForeverRed


	6. Chapter 2: There's No I in Team

_Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies training our future protectors, Ancient scrolls told of 4 who would be chosen above the others. Four who would become..._

* * *

*Play Theme song*

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **Today I along with Tori, Shane and Dustin were put into a simulator by dad and Cam to test us.**

 **Also, he decided to put connected cuffs on our wrists.**

 **"Come on, you guys!" Shane said pulling us by the cuffs on our wrists**

 **"Ow! Shane!" Tori and I complained because of our wrist.**

 **Shane groaned in frustration. "Ah, this could take all day!"**

 **"Ow! Shane, will you stop pulling?!" I said to him and then Tori added**

 **"My wrist is totally tweaked!"**

 **"Sorry, Tor... Sorry, Ari" Shane apologized then turned to Tori**

 **"It would be so much faster, if we just split up" Shane stated strongly**

 **"Not to mention less painful" Tori muttered**

 **"Shane, Sensei wouldn't have put us through this without a reason" I said then mumbled "I think?"**

 **"You know, the scroll of four thing better be worth it, man" Dustin huffed "These cuffs are brutal"**

 **"You got that right, Dustin" I told him wincing as the metal and tightening of the cuffs squeeze both my wrists.**

 **"Sensei would not have sent us if it weren't important" Shane told Dustin strongly "It's got to be here somewhere!"**

 **Shane proceeded to throw his arms in the air in frustration forgetting the cuffs are attached to all of our wrists.**

 **"Ow!" I yelled from my wrist being yanked forward hard and glared up at Shane.**

 **"What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin wondered out loud**

 **"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it" Tori said looking around the wasteland of nothing but sand and a few pieces of debris.**

 **"Ok, well there's one" Dustin pointed out and the four of us looked up to see a scroll with the label of the Wind Ninja Academy.**

 **"Wow!" I said looking at the scroll with wonder.**

 **"That's probably it!" Tori managed to get out before Me, Tori and Dustin were pulled yet again by Shane rushing. "Woah!"**

 **"Wait! It says something" Tori points out as she reads the writing on the scroll.**

 **"It does!" I say agreeing with Tori also seeing the writing**

 **" 'Stronger is one then four'" Shane reads off of the scroll confused, we had been searching for maybe I don't know, 2 hours trying to find this scroll.**

 **"What? That's it!" Dustin said in irritation "We'd be better off buying fortune cookies!"**

 **"Let's just grab it and bail" Tori said tiredly from this situation**

 **Before anyone got a chance to move, Shane went for the scroll.**

 **"I'll get it!" Shane shouted and jumped for the scroll but didn't get far enough and we ended up falling on our faces.**

 **"Who's on my foot?" Dustin said feeling something on his foot. "Shane!"**

 **"That was** _so_ **not effective" I groaned out having the wind knocked out of me**

 **"I'll do this myself" I heard Shane mutter**

 **Shane got up and then we were surrounded by Kelzaks.**

 **"Uh...Kelzaks-" Dustin started nervously**

 **"Party of Ten!" I finished for him chuckling nervously**

 **We all tried** **to fight the kelzaks but it was almost impossible with Shane pulling us trying to fight on his own.**

 **Tori tried to punch a kelzak but Shane was in his own world and fought the kelzaks before being pulled back by Tori.**

 **"Will you stop pulling my arm, Shane!" Tori barely got out before being pulled out of the way of a punch from a kelzak.**

 **I tried to kick away a kelzak but I felt myself being pulled again. All four of us rolled together dodging hits from the kelzaks. We were surrounded by kelzaks once again.**

 **But, two kelzaks tried to strike us with their blades but they hit the cuffs instead.**

 **"Stay here!" Shane said quickly before getting up to go for the scroll " I'll get the scroll!"**

 **We jumped up and started fighting the kelzaks.**

 **"Hey, wait!" Dustin shouted after Shane.**

 **"Wait, a minute!" I yelled towards Shane because we need his help.**

 **" Shane, wait!" Tori yelled as he was in front of the scroll "Stop!"**

 **The kelzaks were beginning to be too much for us as they threw us to the floor.**

 **"Dude!" Dustin yelled to Shane**

 **"Help us!" Tori and I shouted at him**

 **The kelzaks were about to land a blow on us and we heard Shane yell or names as the scenery disappeared and we were once again in Ninja ops.**

 **"Aw, I almost had it" Shane muttered to himself and we all took off our masks.**

 **I got up off the floor with Tori and Dustin then walked over to Cam and my father.**

 **"Simulation over" Cam said sighing before closing his laptop. "Well, that was below average"**

 **It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it" Cam said getting up and walking away into the other room in ninja ops.**

 **I then walked and stood in between Tori and Dustin.**

 **"Rangers, you are lucky this was only a simulation" Sensei said looking at us sternly**

 **"Sensei" Tori started getting dad's attention on her "Why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?"**

 **"That is for you to figure out" Dad said in his usual cryptic voice "Tomorrow, we will try again"**

 **I walked back over to dad and kneeled on the floor so I could speak to him.**

 **"Hey, dad can I go to the track?" I asked him**

 **"Yes, of course" He replied before flipping off of the table and walking away.**

 **"Come on, Tori and Ari" Dustin said a little sad and tired**

 **I then got up and jumped on Dustin's back taking him by surprise but he had a good grip on my thighs so I wouldn't fall.**

 **"Don't be sad, Dusty" I said in a baby-like voice trying to cheer him up while poking his cheek**

 **Dustin chuckled at my actions making me smile in return.**

 **I then jumped back on the ground and then I grabbed Tori's arm and Dustin grabbed my hand before I walked towards the entrance to Ninja ops.**

 **"Hey, wait" Shane said getting our attention and we turned to face him "Where are you guys going?"**

 **"Home, man" Dustin replied tiredly**

 **"I'm going to the track to blow off some steam" I said to him**

 **"Hey, no way... Not until we get this right" Shane said like he was running the show**

 **"Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow" I told him yawning**

'Matter of fact, I'll skip the track it's late anyways' **I thought tiredly**

 **"And, dude if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just going to be a replay of today" Dustin said to him wanting to leave and go home**

 **I just leaned my head on Dustin's shoulder, now feeling the exhaustion of today hit me.**

 **"Look, that's why we got to keep practicing till you guys get it right" Shane said strongly and we looked at him in disbelief.**

 **"Excuse me!?" I said pissed off "Until 'we' get it right?!"**

 **"Look, that's not what I meant" Shane said trying to save himself**

 **"Oh, we know what you meant" I said angry and we turned around walking away.**

 **I guess he wasn't happy with that response because he ran to us and grabbed our arms and turned us around. I ripped my arm out of his hand and said**

 **"What's your problem?"**

 **Shane ignored me and gave us a stern glare.**

 **"This is not ninja school anymore..." Shane started with pretty much steam coming out of his ears. "This is the real deal and if you're not willing to focus on what's impor-"**

 **Dustin had enough so he cuts Shane off " Dude if you think you could do a better job by yourself... Then go for it, man"**

 **"Maybe I will" Shane snarled at Dustin**

 **"Fine" Tori spat at Shane and left**

 **"Later, dude" Dustin said with me right behind him**

 **I texted Tori real quick since on certain days she knew I was with Dustin at his apartment.**

 **I hope Shane gets his act together.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"Marah, what do you think you're doing!?" Kapri shouted at her sister who was messing with their uncle's P.A.M.**

 **"I just need to do this" Marah said pressing a few buttons.**

 **Kapri heard a noise come from the device and snatched it from her sister annoyed.**

 **"you just erased half of what was in there" Kapri said to Marah looking at the device**

 **"I know that" Marah said to Kapri trying to cover up her mistake "I meant to do it"**

 **Marah snatched the P.A.M. back and started looking at her face again.**

 **"Oh my gosh, is that a zit?!" Marah said in horror looking at her face**

 **Kapri rolled her eyes at her sister and took back the P.A.M**

 **"Your whole head is a zit" Kapri said still annoyed**

 **"Hey!" Kapri raised her voice a bit after her sister tried to take back the P.A.M. "This is a Personal Alien Manager, okay?"**

 **"It's for calling forth aliens from uncle's army... Not looking at their hideous reflections, right?"**

 **Marah being the way she is stuck her tongue out at her sister for saying that.**

 **Kapri scoffs and presses the right buttons on the P.A.M., bringing forth an alien from her uncle's army.**

 **"At your service, my ladies" the magnet looking alien addressed them.**

 **"now, that is an alien" Kapri says feeling accomplished closing the P.A.M.**

 **"From the planet stupid... who'd call you a lady" Marah said scoffing at her sister with her hands on her hips.**

 **"All, right that is it! You want a piece of me?!" Kapri shouted getting in her sister's face**

 **The two sisters started fighting like two-year-olds when their uncle Lothor and his generals walked in.**

 **"Stop!" Lothor snarled at his nieces and they looked at him in slight fear "And they wonder why I have acid reflux-"**

 **"Move!" Kapri shouted at Marah and Marah shouted**

 **"Get off!"**

" **Show my nieces, what it is you do" Lothor said to the alien that his nieces summoned**

 **"At your service" The alien general said to his master and shot his powers towards Marah and Kapri then they were stuck back to back.**

 **"Until you two can learn to work together... you will be forced to work together" Lothor told his nieces**

 **The two sisters looked at each other with a glare.**

* * *

 _ **Back at Ninja Ops...**_

* * *

 **"I just can't get this one piece of it!" Cam exclaimed in frustration looking at the main computer, which had the rangers zords and the Megazord on the screen.**

 **"If I could find a way to harness more power from the hydraulic systems" Cam said sighing feeling tired and frustrated.**

 **Cam was trying to find more power for the Megazord and what the missing part to his sister's zord was because of her powers, nature, and thunder.**

 **"Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer, Cam" The now guinea pig Sensei told his son from the table behind the chair**

 **Cam turned his head to look at his father.**

 **"what other kind is there?" Cam asked completely at a loss on what to do.**

 **Cam then heard his sister and the others walk in but not seeing Shane.**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **"Where's Shane?" I hear my brother Cam ask as Dustin, Tori and I enter Ninja Ops.**

 **"I don't know..." Dustin started out angry and sad that his friend would act that way. "Single-handedly saving the world"**

 **"Yeah..." I started off "It must be nice being a one-man army"**

 **Tori nodded in agreement with my statement as I sat down next to her kneeling on a navy blue mat.**

 **"Each piece has its place" Sensei (Dad) says while walking on the table but looking at me and Tori**

 _'Still getting used to the guinea pig thing'_ **I thought**

 **"Shane will learn, but you must help him" Dad told us calmly**

 **"That's the problem!" Tori started of telling Sensei still slightly agitated. "He won't let us help"**

 **"He will... Give him time" Dad said calming Tori down**

 **I sighed hoping this would be over soon and back to normal.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Shane was blowing off some steam after dealing with his teammates not listening to him.**

 **Shane was on his board going through the city square, unaware of Lothor's nieces behind the stone and metal statue bickering.**

 **"Get off!" Marah**

 **"You're hurting me" Marah continued to scream**

 **"You're on my foot" Kapri yelled back to her sister as they struggled from being stuck together.**

 **The sisters gasped and shuffled behind the stone and metal statue as they saw Shane go by on his board.**

 **"Wasn't that a power ranger?" Marah asked forgetting**

 **"Ya think" Kapri says smartly "Come on!"**

 **Marah took out their uncle's P.A.M. and started scanned the red ranger.**

 **"I was right!" Marah said happy to be right " It's definitely a ranger"**

 **Kapri rolls her eyes annoyed. "Oh, yeah and what do we do when we see a ranger, huh?!"**

 **"Come on!" Kapri yells at her sister to hurry up**

 **"Don't rush me!" Marah says back before turning back to the P.A.M.**

 **"Command... Shift... Send... There" Marah said pressing the right buttons to bring the right monster from her uncle's army to earth.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Lothor's monster (alien) that Marah summoned stood on the rooftops overlooking the humans in the city.**

 **The alien laughs evilly as it looks over the city.**

 **"It's time to make some connections!" The alien says as he uses his powers on the people of Blue Bay Harbor.**

 **The people of Blue Bay were being stuck together forming hills all over the city.**

 **"I always say opposites attract!"**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Meanwhile at Storm Chargers...**

* * *

 **Shane sat on the counter next to the register messing with the wheels on his skateboard. Kelly, his friend, and the store's owner was clearing the clutter of merchandise around the store and checking the register also.**

 **"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked Shane seeing him looking down while she worked**

 **Shane got off the counter where he left his board and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed looking at Kelly.**

 **"Hey, Kelly" Shane said to get his red-headed friend's attention "Your a good boss, right?"**

 **Kelly looked at him tapping a pen on the register. "No one's ever quit on me"**

 **Shane thinks for a minute before looking back at Kelly confused. "So, how do you do it? What's the trick?"**

 **"There's no trick" Kelly said genuine "You just work with them, give them a chance"**

 **"We're more like teammates, you know?" Kelly said trying to help him understand**

 **"Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane asked her thinking back to yesterday with the others**

 **"I trust the people around me, especially my friends" Kelly said finally getting through to Shane.**

 **Shane sat there thinking about what she had said.**

 **Kelly then looked towards the front of the store hearing a women shout**

 **"Put me down!"**

 **"What was that?" Kelly said causing Shane to look the way Kelly was looking**

 **"Stay here" Shane told her seriously "I'll check"**

 **Shane then ran out of Storm Chargers and in the direction the people were flying in. Shane came to a hill of people and then they suddenly turned to stone.**

 **"Huh?" Shane mumbled to himself at the sight**

 **Shane then saw the magnetic alien come from behind the now stone people. Shane let out a low growl and glared at the alien.**

 **Shane took a fighting stance while still looking at the alien "So, what's up with this?"**

 **"Say, I think I'm lost" The alien sarcastically said "Can you tell me where I find the power rangers H.Q.?"**

 **"Get off!" a voice yelled and Shane turned to see Marah and Kapri still stuck back to back.**

 **"He's a ranger... Get him!" Kapri yells at the magnet looking monster to attack Shane.**

 **Shane then turned back to see the monster say**

 **"I thought he looked familiar"**

 **"Take that!" the monster yelled as he fired a blast at Shane who dodged it by flipping out of the way.**

 **"Woah!" Shane shouted as he flipped off of the way but groans in pain when hit with a piece of metal.**

 **"This is fun!" The alien said evilly as he advanced towards Shane "Do you think your little playmates have the** _ **metal**_ **to join us?"**

 **"I can take you myself!" Shane spat at him still thinking he can defeat him on his own**

 **"Oh, you think so, do ya?" The alien sarcastically asked Shane as he fired another blast at Shane who dodged it by flipping over the railing to the level below.**

 **The alien keeps firing at Shane and a blast hits him sending him to the floor.**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **"What's up, Cam?" I asked my brother seeing him frantically typing on the main console.**

 **"It's Shane and some weird magnet head thing" Cam said to me and the others who just came up behind us "I tapped into the police surveillance system when I saw the power readings were off the charts."**

 **The screen showed Shane's battle with the magnet looking thing.**

 **"We'd better help him" Tori says to Dustin and I leaving what Shane had said before to the past**

 **We started to run towards the entrance of Ninja Ops but we were stopped in our tracks by my dad's voice.**

 **"Wait!" Dad yelled for us to stop "I will let you know when it is time"**

 **We didn't want to not help Shane but we couldn't disobey Sensei.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **The fight continued between Shane and the magnet looking alien into an old warehouse. The two landed blow after blow on each other.**

 **Shane caught a punch and then kicked the alien away.**

 **"Well?" The alien smartly asked waiting for Shane's next move**

 **"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Shane shouted as he morphed into the familiar red suit "Power of Air!"**

 **"Get ready to be recycled!" Shane said as he took his fighting stance once again**

 **"What's the matter, ranger?" The monster taunted the red ranger "Your friends not sticking with you?"**

 **Shane took that to heart but wouldn't show it**

 **"I told you, I don't need 'em!" Shane shouted at him**

 **"Have it your way!" the alien said to Shane**

 **"I always do!" Shane said back**

 **"Take that!" the alien shouted as he fired lightning blast at Shane who was dragged because of the magnetic force and thrown against an abandoned car**

 **"And that!" The alien used his powers to throw metal objects like a bike and steel bars**

 **"Heh Heh Heh Heh! Attractive" The alien snickered**

 **"I can't handle this alone!" Shane said to himself realizing he needs the others "Tori, Dustin, Aria, I need your help!"**

 **"Your friends aren't coming" the alien said in a smirking tone as he raises his weapon above Shane to strike**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **We all watched worriedly as Shane kept getting pummeled. We all gasped when the magnet looking thing started using his powers against Shane.**

 **"Now?" Dustin rushed out wanting to get to his friend**

 **"Now!" Sensei said giving the go-ahead**

 **"Let's do it" Tori said seriously**

 **Dustin and I nodded in agreement**

 **"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" The three of us shouted as we morphed into the familiar blue, yellow and pink uniforms**

 **"Power of Water!" Tori shouted**

 **"Power of Earth!" Dustin yelled**

 **"Power of Nature!" I shouted**

 **The three of us then ninja streaked to the warehouse where Shane is.**

* * *

 **We got to the warehouse and saw Shane being trapped. We jumped up and landed a kick on the alien that sent him flying.**

 **"Are you okay?" I asked Shane worried**

 **"Yeah!" Shane said taking a few deep breaths "I'm fine now"**

 **Shane came to us and we all opened our visors on our helmets.**

 **"You guys came!" Shane said with a genuine tone to his voice**

 **"Of course we did" Tori said smiling**

 **"Why wouldn't we, we're your friends Shane" I told him happy that he was okay and Tori and Dustin nodded in agreement**

 **"I can't believe I was such a jerk" Shane said in an apologetic tone**

 **"Well, I totally can" Dustin scoffed playfully**

 **I slapped Dustin's arm "Dustin!" I said scolding him**

 **"What? No, no... I'm just bustin' on you bro, okay?" Dustin said doing a handshake with Shane**

 **Tori sighs shaking her head with a smile before looking back at Shane. "Look, we know you're great at this stuff... just don't forget you're not alone"**

 **"I know and right now you have no idea how glad I am about that" Shane said making the three of us smile at our friend in red**

 **We then turned our heads to see Lothor's alien again. We all got into a fighting stance and closed our visors.**

 **"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!" The alien sarcastically said to us**

 **"Oh, yeah?" Shane said "Think again!"**

 **"Dream on!" Tori and I say together**

 **"New plan... Ninja air assault!" Shane called out using his ninja powers to land attacks on the monster**

 **Shane managed to knock the monster back outside of the warehouse. We jumped up and hit the alien with our ninja swords but we were knocked to the ground by the alien striking us.**

 **"I'm so over this guy!" Shane said to us getting back on his feet with his sword in hand**

 **"Does he ever quit?" I said annoyed at this magnet looking thing**

 **"Why not just give up already?" The alien said smartly sending another blast at us sending us to the ground yet again**

 **The energy from his blasts was charging the monster up.**

 **"I'm all charged up!" the monster says as he laughs evilly**

 **"Look, energy center!" Shane said to us noticing the center on the alien's chest**

 **"I see it!" Tori says seeing the energy center**

 **"Let's** **take it out!" Dustin said next**

 **"Goodbye, rangers!" The alien says evilly to us "It's been fun!"**

 **We dodged another blast and took out our weapons.**

 **"Lion Hammer!" Dustin called out**

 **"Sonic Fin!" Tori shouted**

 **"Hawk Blaster!" Shane yelled**

 **"Tiger Bow!" I shouted as I brought out my weapon**

 **"Put 'em together and what do you get?" Tori asked as we combined the weapons**

 **"Storm Striker!" we all shouted as we held the weapon and aimed it at Lothor's monster**

 **"kids, don't try this at home!" Dustin said**

 **"Fire!" We exclaimed as we fired a shot at the magnet alien**

 **"Bye-bye" we said to the alien as it was destroyed**

 **"Yeah! All right!" Dustin yelled feeling victorious**

 **"We did it!" Tori said to us "Yeah!"**

 **"That was awesome!" I yelled out to no one in particular**

 **"Together, like it's supposed to be" Shane said grateful for us working together again like it's supposed to be**

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Lothor's Ship..._

* * *

 **" 'Take your nieces for the summer they tell me' " Lothor mumbles to himself watching Marah and Kapri on earth through his console " ' They won't be any trouble, they said' "**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Marah and Kapri crept up behind the rangers who thought they were celebrating a victory.**

 **"Stop pushing me" Marah whined at her sister as they kept pushing each other around**

 **"Yeah, all right!" they heard the red ranger say**

 **"Yeah, man we did it!" Dustin said putting an arm around the pink ranger's shoulder's without realizing**

 **"Scroll of empowerment, descend!" Kapri said summoning the scroll making the previously destroyed monster big as a skyscraper**

 **"Bigger is better!" The alien said as he laughed evilly**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **"No way" We all said looking at the monster we had just destroyed who was now the size of a skyscraper**

 **"What are you going to do, pathetic ranger ninjas?" The monster said taunting us**

 **"Looks like you put on a few" Shane taunted back**

 **He might want to try cutting out carbs" Dustin said jokingly**

 **"Watch out!" Tori and I yelled to the other two as we saw the giant foot of the alien come crashing down luckily, we dodged just in time.**

 **"Now we're in trouble!" Shane said realizing the situation they were in**

 **"Big trouble!" I said looking at the mere size of the monster**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Cam watched his sister and the other rangers dodged attack after attack from the alien sent from Lothor from the main console in Ninja Ops. Cam was still searching for an answer to his problem he was trying to solve earlier.**

 **"The program still isn't sequencing" Cam says worried and frustrated as he brings up the zords and the Megazord on the screen**

 **"I don't think they can handle it" Cam stresses to his father who was standing in his little home built for him by his daughter and son**

 **"They are ready, Cam" Sensei tells his son having faith in the rangers "Send the zords"**

 **Cam cracked his fingers sighing and cracked his neck "All right... just another few seconds to access the holographic portals"**

 **"Got it!" Cam says then presses the black and red button in the middle of the keyboard to activate them after bringing them online.**

 **"Rangers, listen closely.. hidden in a subterranean hangar are four powerful robotic assault vehicles" Cam said telling the rangers about their zords "Now that Lothor has raised the stakes, we have no choice, but to call upon them"**

 **"Guys, I'm sending you some big-time backup!" Cam said sending the zords "The Hawk zord The Dolphin Zord The Lion Zord And the Tiger zord"**

 **"They materialize through holographic portals and I've adapted them to operate under your command using your inner ninja powers of Air, Water, Earth, and Nature." Cam continued explaining their zords to them "The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state of the art weaponry that you can access by using the power disks on your morphers"**

 **"I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level" Cam says next**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **I kept hearing Cam explain about our zords. We suddenly heard the caw of the hawk zord and look up to see it pass a nearby building.**

 **"The hawk zords online! Ha-ha!" Shane laughed excited at the thought of flying his own zord**

 **"That's right, Shane" Cam said through the com-link "You pilot the hawk zord"**

 **"Tori, use your power of water to command the dolphin zord" Cam said instructing Tori**

 **"Well, that makes sense" Tori said nodding to herself as she notices her zord in the marina nearby**

 **"Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty lion zord" Cam told Dustin just as the zord entered the area**

 **"That's massive, dude!" Dustin said in amazement at the size of his zord**

 **"Aria, use your power over nature to command the tiger zord" Cam told me**

 **"This is awesome" I said to my brother we all watched as the zords faced off with the alien.**

 **"Woah!" Tori and I said in unison**

 **"Cool" Dustin said amazed**

 **"Those are flash new rides!" Shane said looking at our zords**

 **"It's awesome " Tori said to herself**

 **"I knew he was up to something!" Dustin said to the three of us**

 **"Can we get back to work?" Tori said to us**

 **"Let's do it!" Shane shouted and then we jumped into the cockpit's of our zords**

* * *

 **"Whoa" Shane said over the com-link " Check it out, these are pretty cool!"**

 **"Dude, I got seat warmers!" Dustin said in an excited tone**

 **"Only you, Dustin" I chuckled at him**

 **"All right, let's bring it!" Tori said seriously**

* * *

 **"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" The alien evilly asked "I'm a magnet! Heh Heh Heh Heh!"**

 **The alien shoots at us with his lightning blasts but they weren't very effective.**

 **"Let's fight fire with fire!" I heard Shane say over the coms "Flame attack!"**

 **I saw the hawk zord zoom towards the alien as the zord was engulfed in flames. The zord circled the alien was in a firenado (Fire tornado).**

 **"Check out these turbos, man!" I hear Shane say to us over the coms "I'm fired up!"**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"Surf's up, dude!" Tori says as she has her zord approach the alien on a tsunami-sized wave.**

 **Tori makes her zord attack the alien while jumping on the tale.**

 **"And he is washed up!" Tori says as she sends the alien flying and the wave disappears**

 **"She shoots, she scores!" Tori continues**

 **"Good for two!" Shane says to Tori**

 **Tori cheers "Dolphin victory dance!"**

 **Out of nowhere one of the alien's hands extended out and grabbed Tori's zord**

 **"How'd you like this?!" The alien called to Tori**

 **"No! He's got me!" Tori yells needing help**

 **"Hang on!" Shane yells but the alien gets ahold of his zord too**

 **"I'm hit" Shane groans as he is hit**

 **"Pretty birdy!" the alien said as he grabbed the hawk zord**

 **"Hey! Watch the fin!" Tori says trying to break free of the alien's grip**

 **"Dustin... Aria!" Tori calls to the yellow and pink rangers**

* * *

 ***Aria's POV***

 **"Guess it's up to us, Dustin" I said to him through the com-link "I'll pick.. this"**

 **I pressed the button that had the Japanese symbol for rock on it.**

 **"Nature rock blast!" I said sending blasts of boulders at the alien striking him**

 **"It's the lion tornado blast!" Dustin called out**

 **The lion ord locked onto the ground and the mane started spinning rapidly releasing a tunnel of strong winds at the magnet alien.**

 **"Now, that's what I call 'blowing chunks'" Dustin joked as the wind made the broken ground hit the alien and released Shane and Tori**

 **" Thanks, Dustin! Thanks, Aria! You rock!" Tori said on the little monitor in front of me**

 **"Good job, dude!" Shane said talking to Dustin**

 **I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me.**

 **"Sorry... Good job to you too, Aria!" Shane said chuckling nervously**

 **"No problem!" I said to them**

 **"No problem! Now let's show him some real muscle!" Dustin said probably showing off "Afterburners, fire!"**

 **I saw Dustin and his zord fly towards the alien, hitting at a high speed then destroying the alien. We all cheered thinking we had won.**

 **"Magnet dude, you're headed for the scrap pile!" Dustin said seeing the rubble**

 **We all stopped when we saw the monster pull himself back together.**

 **"I'm back!" The alien said in a creepy voice**

 **"Oh, man! What's with this?" Dustin asked a little scared and frustrated**

 **"It must be his magnetic personality" I said sarcastically**

 **"Great! I don't know what we're going to do now!" Shane said at a loss for what to do**

 **"Think" Tori told us**

 **"Yeah" Dustin said agreeing with her**

 **I then saw dad appear on the little monitor above my controls.**

 **"Yes, Shane... You do know" Dad told him cryptically "Feel what is inside you... Your ninja powers will help to guide you"**

 **"The scroll... One has the strength of four" Shane said finally understanding what the scroll meant**

 **We all went into a ninja stance and focused on forming the Megazord.**

* * *

 **"We did it!" I said happily seeing we formed a Megazord**

 **"It's a Megazord!" Tori said having the same thoughts as I did**

 **"Mega cool!" Dustin said as he laughed**

 **"Mega fools, try this!" The alien said using his magnetic powers to send debris flying at the Megazord from all sides but was not effective as we walked towards the alien.**

 **The alien saw us approach and laughed evilly.**

 **"Cam, What next?" I asked my genius of a brother**

 **This is all I got!" Cam said over the coms "Make it last!"**

 **I see Cam appear on the screen.**

 **"Follow the cues on your prompt screen" Cam instructed "The disk will activate your next power level"**

 **"Guys, do what I do!" Shane said suddenly "Inserting power disk in sphere drive!"**

 **I took my power disk off my morpher and inserted it into the disk drive opening the switch**

 **"You got it, Shane" I heard Dustin say to him**

 **"Activating power sphere!" Tori said as I turned the switch "Now!"**

 **"Power Sphere... Activate surface zord!" We all said in unison**

 **We see the sphere appear then transformed into the zord then formed a sword.**

 **"Megazord, multiply!" We said as we pressed a button to multiply the Megazord**

 **We had one copy on each side of the Megazord.**

 **"Three against one? That's not fair!" The magnetic alien whined**

 **"Ready!" Shane**

 **"Aim!" Tori**

 **"Fire!" Dustin and I**

 **As one after another, we landed the devastating blow on the alien destroying him forever. The copies vanish after that.**

 **"Yeah!" I heard my brother shout through the com-link in victory.**

 **"We did it!" Tori and I shouted feeling victorious**

 **"We sure did!" Dustin said happily**

 **"Nice teamwork, guys" Shane said proudly**

 **After everything, the zords were sent back to their hangers and the four of us ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops.**

* * *

 _In Ninja Ops..._

* * *

 **Cam turned back around from the main computer that was showing a live view of the city.**

 **"All the people are back to normal" Cam said showing us people returning to normal**

 **I sighed in relief**

 **"We get zords, huh?" Dustin said excitedly "How stoked am I?"**

 **We all chuckled at this childlike personality**

 **"They are not toys, Dustin" I heard my dad say from behind us on the table, so we turned around to look at him with smiles on our faces.**

 **"As ninjas, you should know never escalate a battle" Sensei said calmly but seriously at the same time**

 **"No, th-that's cool with me, man" Dustin said clearing his throat**

 **"Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side" Dad said as he uses his bow to push a puzzle piece to its spot to complete a puzzle.**

 **We see the puzzle is a picture of the Megazord causing us to laugh. We all put an arm around each other's shoulders smiling feeling proud of what we did today.**

 **But what we don't know is the powers of thunder and fire were coming and this was only the beginning.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the really long wait for an update!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Also**

 **Rest in Peace Cameron Boyce**

 **May 28th, 1999 to July 6, 2019**

 **#GonebutNeverForgotten #RIPCameron #Legend**


End file.
